


Protect & Serve & Take Selfies

by Brumeier



Category: Criminal Minds, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Lethal Weapon (TV), Lie to Me (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Conventions, First Kiss, Friendship, International Fanworks Day 2017, Love Confessions, M/M, Police, Pre-Slash, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Danny and Steve are asked to present at a Law Enforcement convention. Steve's reasons for accepting have less to do with sharing the exploits of Five-0 and more to do with a certain special guest he's been dying to meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a fic to accompany this, but it got derailed by the not-flu. As soon as I get it finished I'll post it. There will be crossovers, cameos and name-dropping. ::grins::

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/35459144770/in/dateposted-public/)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** When I was pondering what I wanted to do for IFD this year, I was reminded of wishing there was a convention for police procedural shows, which I love watching. So I thought, why not send Steve and Danny to just such a convention?


	2. “I’m sorry, what? We’re doing what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't how I originally planned on posting this fic, but I didn't want to make ya'll wait for my meds to kick in. So I'll be posting the scenes I have already finished, and then each new one as I get it done. Don't worry, there aren't many. ::grins::

“I’m sorry, what? We’re doing what?” Danny made a show out of cupping his hand behind his ear, because a good theatrical effect would only help sell his incredulity. Which was completely sincere. “You agreed to what?”

“San Diego is beautiful,” Kono said.

“The Governor asked, Danny.” Steve shrugged, like he’d never said no to Denning in the past. “Besides, it’s good PR.”

“We wouldn’t need good PR if you acted like an actual police officer,” Danny pointed out. “Since when do you like giving presentations?”

“I can help with that.” Chin tapped his fingers on the computer table. “Let’s see what we’re dealing with.”

He pulled up the flyer for the convention.

“Wait. Why is my name on there? I didn’t agree to anything!” Danny jabbed an accusatory finger in Steve’s direction. “Just how long have you known about this, Steven?”

Oh, there it was. Steve’s cagey look. Danny was more than familiar with that particular expression. Seriously, how did this man face down terrorists when his face gave away everything?

“Denning asked me about a month ago,” Steve admitted. “But then we had the case with the thing, and that party, and I forgot about it.”

“You forgot that you signed us up to give a presentation at a cop convention in San Diego.” Danny didn’t know why he was even surprised, really. He should be used to being hijacked by his thick-skulled partner. “What if I don’t want to go to San Diego? Perhaps I have other obligations.”

“Do you?” 

“I’m not saying that I do. I’m saying I might, and it would’ve been nice to be asked with more than two days to prepare.” Danny rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. No sense crying about it now. His name was on the damn flyer, so his ass would be on the mainland.

“I can put together a decent multimedia presentation,” Chin offered. “All you’ll have to do is give the staff a thumb drive. You won’t have to actually give a lecture.”

“What about you guys?” Danny asked, waving his hand to encompass both Chin and Kono. 

“Denning is giving them the week off,” Steve said. He was looking smug, and something else. Danny noticed that Steve’s eyes kept darting up to the monitor that showed the flyer. “The state of Hawaii is paying for us to attend, but they’d only agree to send two of us.”

“Maybe Kono –”

“No thanks, boss. I’m going to be surfing,” Kono said. “Seems like I haven’t had a chance to ride the waves in ages.”

“Well, what about –”

“I have some friends coming into town,” Chin said smoothly. “It’ll be nice to have the extra time to spend with them.”

Danny narrowed his eyes. Why did the whole thing feel like a set-up? “I’d like to go on the record as saying I don’t like this, and I don’t like any of you.”

“Noted,” Steve replied with a smirk. His eyes darted back up to the flyer. “Pack your bags, Danno! We’re going to California!”


	3. “Holy shit! Smooth Dog?”

It turned out the weather in San Diego was just as annoyingly nice as it was back home, not that Danny anticipated seeing much of it. He and Steve were staying at the Cagney Hotel (“Sharing a room saves money, Danny. Besides, it was the Governor’s idea.”) which was hosting the convention, and all the activities for the three-day duration would be on site.

They’d already registered and gotten their lanyards, which held ID badges with their names and _Presenter_ across the top. Supposedly that gave them backstage access to pretty much everything, which of course made Steve stupidly happy.

Danny lounged on the bed next to the wall, since Steve had already claimed the one by the window, and looked through the convention materials.

“Some of these presentations actually sound like they might be educational,” he said. “Huh. Benson’s still with the SVU. That’s surprising.”

“Who’s Benson?” Steve was hanging up his clothes in the closet. He’d actually brought something besides cargo pants and too-tight tees, though nothing quite as structured as a suit.

“She’s a lieutenant in the NYPD, Special Victims Unit. I worked a joint case with her back in ’08 or ’09. Trust me, you don’t want to get on her bad side.”

The way Danny remembered it she’d been tough as nails and disinclined to take suggestions from Trenton PD. She’d sure as shit gotten the job done, though, and had nearly taken a bullet in the process.

“What’s the Special Victims Unit?”

Sometimes Danny forgot that Steve wasn’t a cop. “They handle sex crimes and kid cases. Benson’s been working the unit for gotta be a decade at least. It’s a tough assignment. Lots of turnaround.”

Steve made a non-committal noise and kept unpacking. Everything in his duffle still looked neatly pressed and Danny had no idea how he managed that. He himself would have to utilize the in-room iron to get the wrinkles out of his dress shirts.

Danny’s stomach grumbled. He’d forgone the boxed lunch on the plane and, as much as a nap was sounding good after the long flight, he needed some food.

“Hey. Steve. Let’s get some dinner.”

“Sure. Downstairs?”

Danny considered. It would be convenient. And probably also over-priced. “How about that Italian place we saw coming in? We can walk to it.”

As it turned out, a lot of other people had the same idea. Furillo’s was packed, and from the snippets of conversation that Danny was picking up it was almost all convention-goers.

“Maybe we should get it to go,” he said. “There’s no empty –”

“Holy shit! Smooth Dog?”

Danny looked around for the source of the voice, which had risen above the cacophony inside the restaurant, but Steve was already moving purposefully through the crowd. Danny hurried to catch up with him. By the time he did Steve was in the middle of a back-slapping hug with some scruffy-looking guy with unruly blond hair and a moustache.

“Cowboy! How the hell are you, man?”

It didn’t take a detective to deduce that Steve knew this guy from the SEALs, which immediately made Danny wary. The last buddy of Steve’s that had come calling had been Nick Taylor, and that hadn’t ended well.

“Working for LAPD, if you can believe it.” The guy gestured to the man who was sharing his table. “My partner, Roger Murtagh.”

Steve shook hands with the partner, and then reached out without even looking and tugged Danny closer.

“Danny Williams, Martin Riggs. Danny and I run a special task force in Hawaii.”

“Oh, yeah, I saw you guys on the program,” Roger said. 

“Sit down,” Riggs said. “Join us.”

“I don’t think –” Danny started to say, but of course Steve was already plunking his narrow ass in one of the two empty chairs. He sighed and took the last empty seat.

“Never figured you’d leave the Navy.” Riggs waved a waitress over. “Another pitcher of beer. You guys want to split a pizza?”

There was a quick negotiation regarding toppings – Roger seconded Danny’s veto on pineapple – and then the waitress left to place their order.

“I haven’t left,” Steve said, picking up the thread of conversation. “Reserves.”

“So you’re not actually a cop.”

Danny bristled at that, even though it was something he frequently pointed out to Steve himself. “He’s the best partner I’ve ever had on the job, cop or no cop.”

Roger held his hands up. “I didn’t mean anything by it,” he said apologetically. 

The waitress brought the pitcher of beer and two more glasses. It wasn’t Longboards, but it was pretty good.

Riggs drained his glass in one swallow, and then clapped Steve on the back. “You remember that time we hung that guy out the window? He got so scared he puked from five stories up, all over the Columbian ambassador.” 

“That’s nothing,” Steve countered. “Danny strapped this guy to the hood of his car and drove around for a while. Guy wasn’t wearing those pants again.”

Roger looked at Danny, eyebrows raised.

“Sometimes his crazy rubs off,” Danny said, and jabbed Steve in the side. “We’re in a room full of cops, Steven. Maybe save those stories for, I don’t know. The twelfth of never?”

“I know where you’re coming from, man,” Roger said. “Riggs here has some serious issues with things like personal boundaries and self-preservation. Keeping him from getting me killed is a full-time job.”

Danny and Roger tapped their glasses together in an impromptu toast, and then the pizza arrived. Steve and Riggs shared more ‘remember when’ stories, and Roger and Danny tried to outdo each other with ‘my crazy partner’ stories, and Danny was actually able to relax and have a good time.

The only awkward moment came when Steve asked if Riggs was married; Roger looked at Riggs, Riggs looked at his beer and said “No.” But Danny saw the expression on his face, recognized it as the same expression Steve wore on the anniversary of his father’s death each year. Steve changed the subject.

Furillo’s was still packed when Steve and Danny left, after making plans to meet up with Riggs and Roger again. On their way out the door they passed a guy in a plaid shirt standing on a table, showing off a nasty looking gunshot scar on his rib cage.

“Get down from there, you idiot!” someone at his table said. “And keep your fuckin’ shirt on.”

“I can beat that, Longworth,” said someone else, unzipping their pants.

Danny shook his head. “I guess you’re not the only lunatic here this week,” he told Steve.

Steve just grinned and slung his arm around Danny’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name-dropping in this chapter:
> 
> Cagney Hotel (Cagney & Lacey, my mom's fave cop show of all time)  
> Furillo's Restaurant (Hill Street Blues)  
> Longworth (The Glades, the guy showing off his gunshot wound)


	4. “Is there anyone you don’t know here, babe?”

Danny was feeling out of sorts the next morning, which he blamed on a night full of half-formed erotic dreams about the man sleeping in the other bed. Coffee and an expansive complimentary breakfast buffet at Pepper’s Lounge, the hotel restaurant, helped a little. So did Steve pouting about the fact that his partner was once again wearing a tie. 

Danny was absolutely not in the mood for yet another hot guy giving Steve a big, back-slapping man hug.

“Smooth Dog McGarrett!”

“Major Dimples!”

There wasn’t enough coffee in the world, but Danny dutifully let himself be introduced to the man in the Air Force uniform – Major Evan Lorne, though he did have a pretty impressive set of dimples – and he wondered if the whole convention was going to be more of the same.

Lorne was manning a booth full of informational materials on military police, the USAF, and something called Deep Space Telemetry.

“Is there anyone you don’t know here, babe?” Danny asked.

Lorne gave him a speculative look. “You gone civilian?” he asked Steve. 

“Reserves,” Steve clarified. “When’d you turn into a PR guy? Last time I saw you, you were roasting a whole sheep like some kind of Bedouin.”

Danny didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but reminiscing about cooking definitely wasn’t it. “Where was that?”

“Classified,” Steve and Lorne said at the same time.

Danny scowled. He hated that word.

“I’m an amateur cook,” Lorne said, answering a question Danny hadn’t asked.

“Amateur my ass,” Steve replied. “You ever decide to hang up your wings, you could open your own restaurant.”

“Maybe. I’m only manning the booth as a favor. I’m on a pretty remote deployment so this gives me a chance to visit with my mom and my sister. I don’t see them enough.”

While the military men talked, Danny looked over the pamphlets and pocketed a pen from what was clearly a swag pile that included USAF lanyards and jet-shaped magnets. There was a paperweight, too, a pyramid made out of what looked like burnished silver.

Danny picked up the paperweight and light burst out from all four sides, temporarily blinding him.

“Whoa! What dance club did you steal this from?” he asked Lorne, trying to blink the spots out of his eyes.

Lorne took the paperweight out of Danny’s hands and the light immediately went out. He had a wide-eyed look of surprise that Danny found just a little alarming.

“What did you say your name was?”

“Detective Danny Williams,” Steve answered for him.

“Right.” The wide-eyed expression morphed into one of studied intent and Danny liked that even less. He had the feeling Major Dimples knew something he didn’t.

Steve, despite his seemingly innate suspicion of everyone and everything, didn’t notice his old buddy’s change in demeanor. Instead he made plans with Lorne to get drinks, took a selfie with him, and then dragged Danny to a booth that had a man-sized rubber grenade in front of it. Which he also took a selfie with.

“No. We are not buying more explosives for you to hide in my car,” Danny protested. As usual, his words went completely unheeded as Steve engaged the vendor in a heated discussion about fragmentation grenades.

Well, Danny wasn’t going to wait around like some kind of sidekick.

“I’m gonna look around. Hey. Steven. Did you hear me?”

Steve flapped a hand at Danny, who took that as an affirmative. Danny wandered the vendor area on his own, seeing the usual mix of offerings: tactical vests, training books and videos, mini keychain handcuffs, reproductions of badges from TV cop shows, a thousand different types of holsters, and shirts with sayings like _Feel Safe At Night, Sleep With A Cop._

There was something kind of comforting about the fact that nearly everyone browsing the stalls around Danny was carrying. He and Steve didn’t have the best of luck on trips, and at least at the convention there were plenty of fellow cops who could hold their own in case of trouble.

As with any convention, there was a wide variety of people in attendance: guys with aggressively buzzed haircuts that might be ex-military or just particularly militant, bounty hunters of every shape and size, most of them wearing leather for some reason, and even groupies that just wanted to be around people in law enforcement.

Danny wasn’t quite sure how to classify the little group of people Steve suddenly seemed to be in the middle of. There was a blonde dressed like a Day-Glo 1950s throwback, a very pale tattooed woman who looked like she’d just come from a punk rock funeral, and a young guy dressed in a cardigan sweater and corduroy pants.

He wasn’t the slightest bit interested in meeting more people that Steve seemed to know, but when Danny checked his watch he sighed and walked over.

“Steve. We have to go get set up for our panel.”

“Ooh, who’s your friend?” Blondie asked. She was wearing a lot of chunky jewelry.

“This is my partner, Danny Williams,” Steve said. He reached over and reeled Danny in with one of his long monkey arms, which he then hooked around Danny’s neck. “Danny, this is Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia from the BAU, and Abby Sciuto from NCIS.”

Penelope was the blonde, and she had a very firm handshake. “Tall, dark and handsome and I met when I consulted with Navy Intelligence. I knew I recognized his voice as soon as I heard it.”

“We only ever talked over the phone,” Steve explained. “This is the first time we’ve actually met in person.”

“Wonderful. Nice to meet everyone. Steve, we have to –”

“Detective Williams,” Reid said speculatively. “Formerly Trenton PD. Divorced with two children. You seem like a by-the-book person on paper, but I’ve followed some of your cases and I know you’re not. Do you find it difficult to maintain law enforcement policies when you’re essentially operating outside of that framework?”

Danny just stared at the guy.

“Don’t mind Spence,” Abby said with a grin. “His big brain never stops churning, you know?”

“Nothing inside my head churns,” Reid protested.

“Steve,” Danny said warningly.

“Yeah, okay. Sorry, guys. Duty calls.”

There were more handshakes, and Steve walked away with a bright red lipstick print on his cheek.

“Is there anyone here you _don’t_ know?” Danny complained. Again.

“What can I say, Danno? I have friends in all sorts of places.” Steve grinned.

Danny scowled. If an ex-girlfriend turned up, he was getting on the next plane back to Hawaii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** Oh, man. I'm sorry I've left you hanging with this fic. For whatever reason, once I got past the part with Lorne this whole thing just seized up and I couldn't get it going no matter what I did. I'm also hampered by the fact that Steve is speaking with an Australian accent in my head and he won't stop. No, Steve! Bad Steve!
> 
> Can't promise when the next installment will be up and running, but there's probably two more chapters of this to go. I haven't forgotten it, I swear!
> 
> Name dropping in this chapter:
> 
> Pepper's Lounge (Police Woman)


	5. “What do you want me to say?”

“Doesn’t being married cloud your judgement in the field?” 

Danny sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Their presentation had gone well. The video Chin put together had featured a lot of stats on Five-0’s close rate, interdepartmental collaboration, and community outreach, intermingled with scenic views from all over the Islands and backed by an old-school surfer-guitar riff. There’d been a lot of applause, and Danny had been ready to call it a win. He’d forgotten about the Q&A. 

The assembled crowd had a surprising amount of questions. He and Steve had taken turns answering them, which had led to the usual amount of bickering. Danny supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that same old question popped up; he and Steve heard it often enough back home. 

"We're not married," he said. "Are there any other questions?" 

"Not married," a different voice said, this one with a British accent. "But not strictly work partners either, are you?" 

Danny peered into the audience, trying to see who was talking. The guy – front row left, slouching in his seat and leaning against the one next to it, which was occupied by an exasperated-looking woman – unfortunately wasn't done. 

"It's all right there, isn't it? The leaning, the copying. Couldn't be more obvious if you tried." 

The woman said something to him and he waved her off. 

“We’ll only be taking questions related to the task force,” Steve said. 

"Everything you do is related to the work, yeah? Your feelings for your partner inform every decision you make, good or bad." 

Danny could feel his face flushing and refused to look at Steve. Who the hell did that guy think he was, throwing around accusations of feelings? Danny already spent enough time worrying he was going to give himself away. 

"Next question," Steve said in his steely SEAL voice, but the annoying guy in the front row wasn't done. 

"Ah. I see. Obvious to everyone but yourselves. That's some top-notch self-denial at work. Kudos to both of you." 

The woman sitting next to Mr. Big Mouth finally got him to stop talking, but things had gotten really awkward and so the emcee in charge of the presentation called an early end to the proceedings. Danny was never happier to get off stage. 

"Guy doesn't know what he's talking about," Steve muttered. He looked at Danny and immediately looked away. 

Danny couldn’t help wondering if it were true. Was he giving off unconscious signals somehow? Something everyone but Steve was picking up on? But the loudmouth had said they were both deluding themselves. Was it possible Danny was missing some signs as well? 

They walked through the staging area and into another small room. 

"Babe, I think maybe...hello? Steve?" 

Steve had frozen in place, eyes wide, and when Danny turned, with no small amount of trepidation, to see what he was looking at, he was pleasantly surprised to see Captain America. He was wearing street clothes and talking in low tones with his bodyguard/shadow/lifelong friend Bucky Barnes. 

"He's really here," Steve breathed, and just like that Danny got it. 

" _This_ is why you signed us up? Because you're secretly a Captain American fanboy and I somehow didn't know this about you?" Danny could feel the smile spreading across his face. "You are ridiculous in about a thousand different ways, do you know that?" 

"Shut up!" Steve hissed. "He's coming over!" 

Danny could barely contain his glee. He wasn't surprised that Steve had a thing for the guy with the shield, since Super SEAL himself embodied those same ideals of truth, justice and tossing bad guys around. But Steve was practically quivering with suppressed excitement and it was just too good. 

"Hey, Danny," Rogers said. They shook hands and did the one-armed hugging thing while Steve gaped like a landed tuna. "I really liked your presentation." 

"Thanks. I can't take any credit for it. Chin put the whole thing together." Danny looked over at Barnes and gave him a head nod, which was returned. Barnes wasn't big on the touching thing, at least not from anyone besides Rogers. 

"Danno?" Steve asked in a strangled voice. 

"Oh, right. Where are my manners? This is my partner Steve. Steve, this is my cousin Skip and his significant other, James." 

The look Steve turned on Danny was heavy with betrayal. " _This_ is your cousin Skip?" 

Rogers laughed and shook his hand. "Distant cousins. We keep the Captain America thing under wraps to keep Danny's family safe." 

The whole Williams clan had embraced Steve as one of their own once they'd gone looking at the family tree and found Sarah and Joseph Rogers there, and they did their best to make him feel like family. Barnes too. 

"Steve here is a big fan of yours," Danny said, unable to keep the grin off his face. "You got a few minutes?" 

He let Rogers and Steve talk, hanging back with Barnes and watching with amusement as Steve's whole face lit up like a little kid meeting Santa for the first time. 

"That guy in the audience," Barnes said. "He was rude. You want me to have words with him?" 

"If by 'words' you mean physical assault, no. I get plenty of that caveman behavior from McGarrett, thanks." But Danny flashed Barnes a grin anyway. The guy could be broody sometimes, and rightfully so given his frankly horrific history, but Danny appreciated the thought. 

"He wasn't wrong. That guy, I mean. If I didn't already know from how you talk about him, watching you two on stage together nailed it." 

Danny started to protest with the standard 'it's one-sided' but Barnes gave him the same look he usually gave Rogers when he was being an idiot about something. And maybe Danny was being an idiot. 

"Maybe it's not my place to say, but there aren't any guarantees in life. If you have even the slightest chance to be happy, you should take it." 

That gave Danny pause. After all, Barnes and Rogers had found each other again after so many years, Rogers frozen in ice and Barnes frozen by Hydra. It was an improbable story, something out of a movie. And yet it was all true. The way they looked at each other sometimes filled Danny with churning feelings of yearning and jealousy. 

"Maybe you're right," Danny said reluctantly. 

Barnes nudged him with a shoulder. "If it doesn’t work out, you could always come work with us." 

"Only if Stark builds me a super suit." Danny huffed out a laugh, and then Rogers and Steve were taking selfies and wrapping things up. 

"You guys coming to the dinner tonight?" Rogers asked, slinging his arm around Barnes' shoulders. 

"Wouldn't miss it," Danny said. 

"Commander," Rogers said, nodding at Steve as he and Barnes left the room. 

"Captain," Steve replied with a big smile on his face. 

Danny rolled his eyes. "Come on, you goof. I need to take a load off before the next thing." 

Steve scolded him all the way to the elevators for keeping his connection to Captain America a big secret, but Danny was too busy mulling over what Barnes had said. He didn't even realize the elevator doors had opened until Steve nudged him forward. 

"What's with you? Why aren't you arguing with me? Are you sick?" 

He pressed the back of his hand to Danny's forehead and Danny slapped it away. 

"I'm not sick! I'm just...I'm trying to decide which is worse. Regret or rejection." 

The doors slid shut and Steve hit the button for their floor. "Deep thoughts." 

Danny studied Steve, his face more familiar than Danny's own. There was no-one he knew as well, or who knew _him_ as well. What would he say, if Danny told him how he really felt? 

"What do you think?" he asked. 

Steve got a thoughtful look on his face. "Regret or rejection? Regret, I guess. It's always better to know, one way or the other." 

Danny took a deep breath. "Then I guess I want to know. One way or the other. You think that guy was right? You think we've been deluding ourselves?" 

And wasn't it interesting that Steve immediately got a hunted look on his face? 

"Steven? Talk to me." 

“What do you want me to say?” 

It came out sounding a little desperate, and Danny wasn’t sure if that was what Steve intended. But it gave him a boost of confidence, because Barnes was right: he’d be a fool to let the chance for something good slip away just because he was scared. 

“I want you to say you feel it too. That when you say 'I love you' it means 'I'm _in_ love with you'. I want you to say that everything we've done has been building to something bigger." 

God, it felt good to finally say the words. Sure, there was a chance it would blow up in his face, but Danny had been holding in his feelings for far too long. His shoulders sagged as the tension he carried there bled away. 

"That's how you feel?" Steve asked in a hushed voice. 

"That's how I've always felt, Steven." 

"But...you don't date men." 

"Why would I? Babe, no guy could ever hold a candle to you." 

Danny didn't see him move, but suddenly Steve was all up in his personal space. He kissed Danny with intent, his hands cradling Danny's face. It was intense and amazing, and Danny held tight to Steve. There was no way he was letting him go now that he had him. 

"I think that guy was right," Steve murmured against Danny's ear. 

Danny laughed. "I think so too." 

The elevator doors slid open and they stumbled out, still tangled up together. Danny felt so light he thought he might just float away. All those fears, all that time spent suppressing his feelings and denying himself the happiness that was right in front of him...he couldn't believe he'd wasted so much time. 

Steve fumbled with the key card when they got to their room. "No regrets?" he asked as the door swung open. 

"Not a single one," Danny assured him. 

He pushed Steve over the threshold and started to close the door, pausing only long enough to slip the 'Do Not Disturb' sign over the doorknob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** So, to my complete shame, it’s taken me an entire year to finish this fic. ::hangs head:: I don’t know what the hold-up was, to be honest. I mean, I always knew the big finish would be Danny turning things around on Steve and having a personal connection to the one person Steve most wanted to meet. Just couldn’t seem to get there. So I’m super sorry for the delay and I hope you like this last chapter!


End file.
